Hidden Secrets of the Mist
by Auriianna Avalon
Summary: This is the first of the Ayame Matsukatai series. This is Ayame's life story of how she was the third person to know what happened in the Land of the mist.


Hidden Secrets of the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto just my imagination and Ayame Matsukatai

Pairings None

Rating M just to be safe

Muse conversations:

Ayame - oh hello every one hope you enjoy the story

Zabuza - Remind me why do I have to put with a kunoichi?

Me - well she is the main character of this story so deal with it

Haku - so she related to me.

Me - Yea she is your older cousin that survived the killing of your clan

Haku - Oh, ok Zabuza - sama can she please stay?

Ayame - I will cook, clean, mend cloths all the women stuff

Haku - grins a tooth less grin Please Zabuza - sama?

Zabuza - Does she have to be the main character? eye brow twitches or what is left of one

Me - Yes she is the main character this is her story besides she is so cute and you are going to accept it

Zabuza - sigh

Haku - hugs Ayame

Ayame - blushes and then hugs Zabuza

Zabuza - glares at Aurora giving her I will get you for this

Me - Well folks on to the story rips the bandges off Zabuza's face and will not allow him to wear it during these meetings.

Chapter Prologue

_Seventeen years earlier_

Most of the snow ninja's were killed off due to the fact of their ability except a few who gotten away from the massacre though there was one on mission in the hidden village of rain. Though when she received word that most of her family but her younger sister escaped from the killing and hid else were she removed her headband and started to live and survive with in the hidden village of rain. For the past two years Yukina had been keeping to herself making sure not to use her blood limit around those of the rain village though some times it was in avoidable due to the cold weather when it rains it snowed. She made sure she was seen but not doing anything other than working around the village as a job until she happen to be caught by the man she would later fall in love with.

_Fifteen years earlier_

His name was Taki he found her abilities unique and he fell in love with her after a year and three months of dating the young snow kunoichi with in a week's time they were married. Just a few weeks after their wedding Yukina missed her monthly cycle as she went to the medical Nins to have some test done and it came back positive she was expecting. She smiled, as she could not wait to see her husband that night as she told him that she was expecting and Taki could not be happier. However, due to the pregnancy her natural jutsu over snow was more active during this time as she told him that they had to leave to protect the baby. Taki knew that their child came first as they left the hidden village of rain and for the next nine months they moved from village to village in hopes to get to a new village that would protect them. Either the Village hidden by the waterfall or Village of the Hidden Leaf would be the better of the two choices to come to a resting place for their family to grow.

As they were so close to, the villages of the waterfall she went into labor and gave birth to a silver haired ice blue eyed baby girl they were proud of their daughter as Yukina nursed her daughter as they came to rest at the waterfall. However, Taki didn't like the feeling of them being followed as he dug a hole deep enough and lined it with some of their clothing as their child slept. Both Yukina and Taki used jutsu to bury their daughter as she had an ice pacifer to suck on while she took a nap though after they pushed dirt back on top of the ice cover rouge ninja attacked the couple mortally wounding them. The rouges left them to die as they took what money and valuables they had on their persons however, they had buried important documents with their daughter to protect her and them. As both Taki and Yukina moved back over to their child they uncovered her with the last of their strength their blood oozed from their wounds as they held their sleeping daughter and passed away crying for their nameless child they died to protect.

Kakuzu was the first to come across the pair and the sound of a child crying while being held that had dried blood on her small body as he picked her up and went to was her off with the water. As he noticed that, she was only a few hours old judging by the freshly cut umbilici as he sent a message to the kage of the village as they came out and their hunter Nins took care of the bodies. As the kage took, the child wrapped her in a blanket as Kakuzu took what he could from her parents as he put the headbands of snow and rain in his vest as he grabbed what was in the blankets that used to cover her. After the child examined, the kage gave the child to a wet nurse who took care of the child for now as he put down the name Matsukatai Ayame in the record books under births. After six months, Ayame was able to eat some solids as her adopted father feed her though she looked happy she was label a demon.

_Now_

Ayame silently packed her bags as she was taking some money putting in her bag as she also placed several days of clothing in her bag along with the other things. Ayame sighed as it was in the middle of the night and she is leaving the village though she had a feeling she was being watched and she knew who was watching her as she opened the door to the back of her room. "What is it Kakuzu?" Ayame said softly as Kakuzu appeared in the doorway to her room and he was blocking her exit. "Your father will be displeased with you leaving you know that?" Kakuzu said as he brought weapons and other items knowing that what ever he said or does her is still going leave. "Just make sure know one follows you or tell any one how to get into the village." He helped her up knowing this would properly be the last time he would be to see her off though it would not be long before he would leave the village in search of what he needed.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness but that is all I could put in the story for now though how ever you will see Kakuzu later in the story maybe not in this one but later in Ayame series. Have fun please read and review Ja Ne.


End file.
